Indian Poker
Indian Poker '''(インディアンポーカー) is a game played at the debt settlement party in Hyakkaou Private Academy. How Hyakkaou Plays It It is a part of the "Debt Swapping Game," Players are gathered into groups of 4 to gamble with, and they swap their debts based on performance. If you rank first, you will swap debts with the person in the group who has the lowest debt (unless you are the one with the lowest.) If you rank fourth, you swap debts with the person in the group who has the highest amount of debt (again, unless you already have the highest debt.) If you do come first but have the lowest debt, the school council will pay off your entire debt for you. Debts are reported via debt settlement sheets that are handed out before the game, where you write down how much debt you are in and the person you owe it to. ''Rules of the game'' Each group of 4 plays with a 40 card deck with all the jokers and face cards removed. The dealer will pass out the first card, which players may look at. A second card will then be dealt, which the player may not look at, and has to place on their forehead. The strongest match is a pair, where the numbers match, the next strongest is a suit, which is self-explanatory, and the weakest is a pig, where neither number nor suit match. If multiple players have the same hand then the largest number wins. Each player is given ten chips, which add up to the total of their debt, so unlike normal poker, it isn't the amount of chips that matters but how much the sum of them is. The value of each chip is 1/10 of their owner's full debt. The game takes place over 10 turns, and each player needs to play at least one chip in each round to participate.. Players may only bet up to 5 chips at once. ''Cheating''''' If cheating in the game is discovered and reported, the invigilator will stop it from happening again but not take away any previous winnings, as the game follows the saying "He who is deceived is at fault." There are three known ways to cheat in the game, as demonstrated by Jun Kiwatari, Nanami Tsubomi, Mary Saotome and Yumeko Jabami: # '''Card positioning to reveal each other's hands. '''This was performed by Jun Kiwatari and Nanami Tsubomi to try and cheat so Jun would win. The positions they used are straight for a spade, slight right for a club, left for a diamond and face down with a slide for a heart. This tactic was figured out by Mary Saotome and Yumeko Jabami, leading to the two using tactic two as suggested by Yumeko. # '''Using your fingers underneath the desk to reveal each other's hands. '''This was Jun Kiwatari and Nanami Tsubomi's second tactic for cheating as suggested by Yumeko Jabami, where they would use their fingers to draw the shapes and numbers onto each other's hands to share their cards. # '''Swapping your chip values with another player. '''This was done by Yumeko Jabami and Mary Saotome before their game even began. They swapped their boards that listed their chip values at the start of the game so that Mary's chips totaled at ¥31 million each and Yumeko's were ¥5 million, when it should've been the other way around as their debts were ¥50 million and ¥310 million respectively. This tactic led to both Nanami Tsubomi and Jun Kiwatari losing the game and Jun becoming ¥310 million in debt to the student council. Category:Gambles Category:Kakegurui gambles